Avenge the Lost
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry was happy with his 2 younger sisters, his famous twin brother & his parents, friends & family. After his 5th year & some business where Voldemort was finally revealed to the public. He & his family met on the platform, and they were attacked by Death Eaters; his youngest sister is hit, which causes Harry to run away with a mission to avenge her, soon to be an Avenger!


**Avenge the Lost**

**Chapter I**

**The Loss**

Harry Potter hadn't been having a too bad day. He had did this that and whatever as he made sure he had packed all of his things before going home for the summer holiday. He had just said good bye to his few friends, got some hugs from the girls and left to find his mum and dad.

Though, he could actually feel the fear in the air since everyone now knows the truth for certain; the Dark Lord Voldemort has actually returned. He had just finished his fifth year at school and other than the Voldemort thing, well, he feels good.

However, he quivered thinking back to how stupid his brother had been, running off to rescue their dad just because Voldemort manipulated that connection thing. If it weren't for Harry being the good and responsible big brother he could have gotten killed.

Chasing after Timothy 'Timmy' Potter and friends wasn't really on Harry's too do list but Tim really isn't very bright and the idiot is always getting himself into stupid and dangerous situations.

Harry didn't even get any recognition for his help at the Ministry, doing some rescuing, but he's never really cared about that. Sure, he sometimes feels hurt that his twin brother gets praised for doing stupid and dangerous things while he gets reprimanded.

It could be worse he supposes; at least his parents care about them both equally, but Tim being the Boy-Who-Lived is expected to be some great hero. Though, Harry and Tim get along OK, Tim has become quite the arrogant prick, and enough of a bully that they get into fights enough, Harry having to stop him bullying.

Tim doesn't seem to get that just because a Slytherin (normally a girl) from their year is alone doesn't mean she deserves to get hexed. Honestly, Harry doesn't like bullying at all, it just continues the cycle of idiocy. Anyway, there are a few Slytherin girls he fancies so he's happy to go to their rescue.

Harry also knows that if Tim tried harder he could get some better friends, not that Weasley fool. Ronald Weasley was almost always the instigator for bullying, and fair-weather. It just takes one bit of jealousy and Ronald runs of sulking.

He shook that off, looking to his parents as waited where his fourteen year old younger sister Laurel and his youngest sister, twelve year old, Artemis had beaten him to them. There are only four in total, Harry, Tim, Laurel (going with the flower theme of their mum, Lily's family), and Artemis, named after their grandma on their fathers side.

"Harry, Harry!" Artemis cheered waving and bobbing up and down, her short, yet long on top black hair waving in the wind, (she's quite the tomboy).

He laughed as she grabbed his hand to hold it. "Calm down Tinkerbell," he said, using his nickname for her because she's really small for her age.

However, she smiled brightly. "I was given homework, and because you're so smart I figured you can help me?!" she said, excited after finishing her first year at Hogwarts.

"Arts...!" Laurel complained all pristine and proper in her neat robes while Artemis's and Harry's are crumpled. She flicked her scarlet hair back; straightening one of the hairclips holding it back that Harry got her for Christmas. He still hadn't figured out what to get her for her birthday next week she's so hard to buy for.

"Behave," she continued. "You're going to make our family look bad. We already have to worry with Timothy always rushing off to do something stupid without the talent or brains to do it. If it weren't for Harry all the time going after him he would be dead, or worse, now behave!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, leaning over he caught her cheek in a kiss, laughing more while Artemis giggled as they watched Laurel's cheeks streak crimson.

"Harry...!" she reprimanded, but she didn't seem all that convincing as she sighed and gave in trying but failing not to pout.

"Don't be so stuffy sis," he replied, laughing as he offered his hand; she sighed and held on with a small smile.

"Well, at least you're a good big brother," she said, sighing with a huge exaggeration. "He would never hold our hands or hug us or give us a kiss on the cheek. Oh, talking about kisses, Ginny still fancies you; she spent half the train ride talking about you, and it wasn't all good girl talk. I really didn't want to hear any of my friends talking about how hot you are, and how they want to run their fingers through your ruffled black hair while staring into your amazing emerald eyes. They keep staring into mine while picturing you; it's creepy. Then they want to put their hands in your shirt, or naughtier, down your trouser. Did you know they forced me to tell them whether you wear briefs or boxers?"

"Well, no," he said, shrugging and trying not to blush. "Umm... well its boxers, less constraint," he said, snickering while she blushed but laughed anyway, Artemis blushing and giggling with her.

"Nice!" James interrupted snickering; Harry let Artemis's hand go to fist bump his dad.

"James!" Lily reprimanded, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he complained while Harry and his sisters snickered.

"Harry do you know where Tim is...?" Lily asked her son after several more minutes as the platform started clearing up.

Harry looked around, surprised, having been chatting to his sisters about well... Laurel's friends; he had kissed Ginny once, but he supposes that doesn't count since he was saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets and was desperate to comfort her, lavishing her with kisses and cuddles like he knew would have calmed and comforted his sisters. They had cuddled for hours before Harry took her above ground, and he introduced her to Laurel and now they're best friends.

"I don't know," he said, concerned. "He was with Ron when he got on the train. I was sitting with my friends."

That was when they heard a large commotion coming from the train where, with a flash of blue light a brown haired boy came flying out of the door, whimpering as he crashed to the solid ground.

"Tim!" Harry said, groaning as he let his sisters go as they moved behind him and he drew his wand. He had moved before his parents even registered what was going on; then in a flash of light nearly before the black robed man stepped out of the train, Harry fired, blasting him away from his brother.

The Death Eater skidded across the platform and didn't get up as more turned up. There were few screaming people lest on the platform. Lily and James drew their wands quickly and started fighting, hoping for some kind of backup, and soon.

Harry was defending his sisters as they came at him, considering him a threat, two went at him. They couldn't have been too good as he wasn't having much trouble holding them off, but they were really trying to get at him.

His eyes lit up after a few moments and a gust of wind picked up and blast his opponents flying into the side of the train where they crumpled to the platform unconscious. He watched as his brother was pulling himself up, looking over to Harry his eyes widened just as Harry heard the screech.

He turned to see the horror; a Death Eater had snuck up behind them and he looked Laurel was holding Artemis as blood started pooling on the youngest Potter's lips, eyes wide with shock. He looked her over to see the blood on her back, pooling and staining Laurel's robes.

Harry looked up, the ugly face of the Death Eater was grinning in joy. Harry aimed his wand; he could hear the mock without the monster having to speak.

"Aveda Kedavra!" he hissed the word with such hate. The Death Eaters eyes widened in horror as the emerald curse burst out and tore towards him at unmatched speeds.

It was only luck that saved the Death Eater as the ground shook and the Death Eater fell, the killing curse hit the far wall. However, once Harry regained his balance several white beams smashed into the Death Eater throwing him onto the train tracks.

He then went to Laurel and Artemis helping lower his youngest sister while Laurel was in hysterics, crying, whimpering, tears leaking unhampered down her soft cheeks.

"No no no!" he said over and over as she looked up at him; his wand forgotten, in his arms while Laurel just sat crying. "Come on Arty, you're going to be OK," he said though even as he did he watched the light leaving her eyes. He pulled her tighter to him, kissing her blood socked lips, tears flowing from his eyes as he just knew, she went limp.

He kissed her blood soaked lips one last time as he looked up at the fighting. Laurel looked to her brother and for the first time in her life; Harry scared her, really scared her. His eyes were dark and full of a rage she had never known he was capable.

Everything seemed to stop as if they sensed the anger; the hate, the untapped rage as the air thick enough around Harry that Laurel could feel it weighing down on her, but she kept close to him, holding her sisters cooling hand.

The quiet was deathening when Harry spoke. "I will punish you all for this. YOU TOOK MY SISTER!" he roared out; his scream like death itself, the glass throughout the train exploded, shattering with accidental magic like a Mexican wave. "I'll get you, all of you; you will never be able to hide from me! I will avenge my sister and everyone else people like you have bullied, tormented and wronged!"

It was a surprise to Laurel that the Death Eaters reeked of fear. Her big brother was scaring the Death Eaters and moments later they just seemed to look at each other before disappearing in several loud pops.

Harry turned from them to his littlest sister, holding in his emotions. He could sense his parents hovering over them; their mother falling to her knees and breaking down, their dad trying to comfort her without falling apart himself.

Tim had finally made it over, shaking. Until now it had never seemed so real; it was like he was untouchable and maybe he was, but not his family. He watched as Harry was holding their smallest sister tight to his body, holding her, rocking back and forth.

He had never seen Harry lose it before, but then Harry had always been protective of the girls. He was kissing the Artemis's face over and over and Tim wouldn't try to get too close, Harry's magic was still making the atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife and he wouldn't want to tempt fate, knowing accidental magic can be vastly unpredictable.

He didn't know how to react as he watched as Harry suddenly laid Artemis's body down, his tears gone. He helped close her eyes before turning to Laurel and kissing her forehead. Standing Harry looked at him; his emerald eyes like ice making him flinch, before moving closer, his eyes look puffy and red around the edges.

Harry reached out and gripped his shoulder so tight it was painful. "Look after Laurel!" was all he said and before anyone realised, he had left through the barrier into the muggle world.

"Harry!" James called; his voice shaking he left Lily to chase after him, coming out into the quiet muggle platforms he couldn't see him. Harry was gone, disappeared.

James felt like someone had reached into his chest and grabbed his heart, squeezing it tightly as if to tug it out while ripping his world apart. He's not stupid enough to think that he'll be able to track Harry if he doesn't want to be found. He knows Harry takes after his mum in the brains department, and him in the areas of imagination.

He felt empty and lost as he tried to find him anyway, searching desperately not to lose his son down a dark path of vengeance. He felt tears falling unchecked from his eyes as he searched for what might have been hours all over the station, even asking the muggles even though he knows Harry could have used magic to teleport.

Though, Harry's underage so shouldn't know how to apparate he also knows Harry knows many magic's he shouldn't. The feeling of loss was almost overwhelming as he hadn't just lost a daughter but a son too. He doesn't want to think how Laurel and Lily will cope, and then Tim too.

Tim would have probably gotten himself killed without his big brother about to bail him out. Harry had always taken great care of his sister, more so than him, he regrets. This had to feel different to Harry being closest with Artemis having looked after her when he and Lily wanted to go out when they were younger.

He slumped down on a bench next to a large train with people boarding it sobbing into his hands, not caring that he was getting looks. He felt like everything around him was crumbling to the ground, breaking apart, lost and forgotten, missing, never to be found when he started as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he was met with the grim face of his best friend sitting next to him looking pale and sick. "They said..." Sirius Black began but paused for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. "They said you ran after Harry," he finished, pushing the words passed the rising bile.

James tried not to look too pathetic as he wiped his eyes. "I can't find him," he muttered, sounding so desperate that Sirius hated that it made him feel worse. "I won't ever find him... this is Harry, Harry, Sirius. If he wants to run away he will and unless he wants it we won't find him. I've looked everywhere, even on trains but he's gone Sirius, long gone!"

"I'm sure we'll find him," Sirius said trying to sound brave for his friend, trying to sound sure. "Dumbledore will be able to find him... after all, this is Dumbledore... I'm sure..." he said trailing to a stop not so certain of his own conviction.

Shaking his head, James looked to his friend. "Let's go... we have... I don't know what to do Sirius."

"I know man, neither do I," he replied patting his friends shoulder as he stood, James getting up with him. "We... I don't know but we can't stay here. The longer we wait the further Harry will get and the further he gets the harder it will be to trace. If we start now we'll be able to track his apparition trail."

James nodded, wiping his eyes and trying to be brave. "OK, I know, let's go," he said leading the way back to the magical world platform hidden behind the barrier.

However, unbeknownst to them they had been watched by a young man in black cargo trousers, white tee shirt, white running trainers and a black open hoody with large baggy hood over his head. His green eyes stared out in sadness as he pulled the hood back holding his train ticket.

He ran his fingers through his ruffled black hair before slipping onto the muggle train as the bleeping signalled it was about to close doors and leave. He walked in to the far end of the train away from anybody and slumped down in an empty first class compartment.

It didn't take long for the train to close up and pull away from the platform steadily gaining speed. He likes the muggle world. It was so easy to find a store to buy a quick change in clothes. This is easy since the year before he sorted out a secret muggle bank account and stocked it up with a few million pounds just in case. He had honestly never thought hording a secret stash of cash would really be needed.

Leaning back in his seat he kept shaking off thoughts of his little sister. Though, watching his dad he felt guilty and bad, but at the same time wondered whether he should have felt some amusement that they would think he's stupid enough to apparate and risk them tracing his trail.

He's lost... well figuratively. He doesn't know how he's going to go about getting some form of justice and avenging his sister. They had been enjoying each other's company and then boom, the racist haters because they like to see others suffer, and now his world had been taken with Artemis's life. So if that's the way the filthy purists want it; he will become justice and put an end to them.

Shuddering he grabbed at his chest taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before he puts innocent people at risk by losing control of his magic. He knows he isn't unusually powerful or anything, but he's smart and physically strong.

He had learnt at a young age to control magic without and wand he needs to control his own mind and emotions. Though, he can only do big uncontrolled things such as banishing, summoning, and manipulating the waken elements around him in small bursts.

Harry had never had much need to practice any form of magic without his wand but now, now he would become better. He knows that for intricate things he'll always need some kind of focus, but for kicking the shite out of the baddies he just needs big and dangerous.

Taking a deep breath he was startled as the door slid open just after stopping at a platform. He looked to his right to see a young woman. In fact she couldn't be too much older than him, maybe eighteen, nineteen years old.

She's beautiful with red hair to her shoulders and light brown eyes; her figure is striking, wearing slim line black hipsters and half boots with a form hugging blue top, and carrying a small bag she dropped onto the seat where she sat opposite him.

"I don't want company, so get out!" he demanded, and was surprised when she just looked at him, half amused and sat back in her seat.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" she amusedly reprimanded in this hot Russian accent. "The other first class compartments are full of stuffy old people; so boring and not nice to look at; not like you anyway. Where are you going, looks like you're running away from something, and have you been crying?" she said, asking the last as she looked closer.

"My sister was just murdered!" he spat out and she chose not to push too much as she felt a pressure play down in the compartment and she has heard rumours here and there and doesn't want to be on the wrong side of finding out the truth.

"Sorry," she chose to say before continuing as he looked off out of the window. "So, I guess you're not running away but seeking vengeance?"

"I don't seek," he retorted not looking away from the window. "I will avenge my sister and I will bring her justice so she can rest in peace."

"For some reason I don't doubt you!" she retorted, shocking him; he looked to her. She smirked, semi-amused. "Me, I'm just here for some... business myself and I can't say I know how you feel, but be careful when doing what you have too. You don't want to become what you're... beating," she said, seeming to purr the last word out.

"Maybe I can help you... forget, for just awhile?" she suggested slipping off her seat and crawling onto his lap, pressing her chest into his face; her fingers racking through his hair

"I'll never forget," he answered, confused. "Who are you...?" he had to ask her.

"I am Natasha Romanoff," she said sensually, her red painted lips near touching his before they collided, lips to lips, tongues to tongues, and he forgot, just for a short while, he forgot his pain in his lust, not realising the danger he's in.

_**To Be Continued... **_


End file.
